What Do You Do With a Worn Out Brother?
The second episode of Season 44. Phineas is completely worn out from a late night, so Ferb has to take over for the whole day and has to talk a lot. Doofenshmirtz makes the Drowsy-Inator in attempt to make Roger drowsy during a speech. Episode Summary One morning, Phineas and Ferb wake up. Ferb turns to Phineas and sees that he looks awful. Ferb asks what happened. Phineas says he stayed up til 3 in the morning trying to draw up future blueprints, but he had a block in his head so he couldn't think. Phineas told Ferb that if he was going to build anything today, to do it without him. He says that Ferb will actually have to talk. Ferb sighs and gets ready to have a chatty day. To start off, he wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair through the fish tank. Monogram reports that Doofenshmirtz has bought up a majority of the town's sleeping medications and all things that can make someone drowsy. Perry sets off to Doofenshmirtz's lair. Meanwhile, in the backyard, Ferb is building a replica of the fish fountain at the Shedd Aquarium in Chicago. Isabella comes over and asks Ferb what he's doing and wonders where Phineas is. Ferb explains Phineas' situation and tells her what he's building. Austin comes over and points out his friend mentioned the fish thing. Then Buford comes because he heard fish and it made him hungry. Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Perry bursts into Doof's lair and is trapped inside a giant coffee cup. Doofenshmirtz presents the Drowsy-Inator. He hopes to hit his brother, Roger. He has an important speech to make today to the board of the city. And if Roger falls asleep, then Doofenshmirtz will waltz in and take his place. He thinks this should work soundly. Meanwhile, Ferb finishes the fountain. Austin thinks its lame, but Ferb pushes a button and the fountain turns into an ultimate water jungle gym. Ferb tells his friends to have fun while he goes and checks on Phineas. Phineas still doesn't look very pleasant. Lawrence thinks that watching British documentaries on TV will help him feel better. However, it wasn't. Ferb switches the channel to Wacky Millionaires and Phineas perks up. Ferb then gets Phineas some strawberry ice cream and a root beer. Phineas appreciates what Ferb is doing for him. Phineas then falls asleep on the couch. Ferb taps him and he is out cold. Ferb thinks he'll just let him sleep. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is perfecting his aim at city hall. The speech would start momentarily. But of course, Perry managed to escape his trap and he started beating the poo outta Doofenshmirtz. He traps Doof in his own trap and Perry makes the machine blow up. It fires a ray. Later, Phineas comes outside and tells Ferb he's doing better. Isabella, Austin, and Buford are glad, but then the ray hits both Phineas and Ferb and they fall asleep. Isabella, Austin, and Buford just leave. Then, Linda comes into the backyard and wonders how the fountain got there. She thinks they got scammed by landscapers again. Songs * "Water Fountain Fun" Running Gags The "Too Young" Line * Ferb: "Are you sure you're going to be fine? * Phineas: "Yes, yes I am," Ferb's Line Surprisingly, the whole episode Whatcha Doin' Isabella Perry's entrance to lair A fish tank Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity * "Wacky Millionaires" is seen ("De Plane! De Plane!") Allusions * The fountain of the man hugging a fish from the Shedd Aquarium in Chicago is spoofed = Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 44